paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GFreeman/Heist Plan - The Great Escape
|Row 1 title = Contract Length: |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Contractor: |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Stealth Bonus: |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Escapes: |Row 4 info = |Row 6 title = Available Loot: |Row 6 info = Server Weapons Painting Gold Coke Money |Row 5 title = Difficulty Levels: |Row 5 info = Normal, Hard, Very Hard, Overkill, Death Wish |Row 7 title = Maximum Payout: Crew Alive Bonus: |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Job Payout: |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Experience: |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = Pro Job Payout: |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Pro Experience: |Row 11 info = |Row 12 title = Offshore Cost: |Row 12 info = |Row 13 title = Pro Offshore Cost: |Row 13 info = }} Heist Breakdown 'Main Objectives' *Infiltrate the prison (2 teams). *Locate the server room. *Hack the mainframe ( seconds). *Locate VIP. *Escort VIP to the . *Signal the pickup plane. **( ) Await extraction. **( ) Defend the helipad until VIP is secured. *Defend the helipad until the chopper arrives. 'Optional' *Acquire and arm the VIP with and . *Override the cell doors. *Loot the . *Loot the . [[Assets|'Assets']] Bigoil-day1-overview.png|Day 1 Overview Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-medic-bag.png|Medic Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-bodybags_bag.png|Body Bags Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Cleaner asset-camera-feed.png|Camera Feed Cost: XXXX$ Grenade Case (Asset).png|Grenade Case Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC asset-spotter.png|Spotter Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Spotter Ace bigoil-shutter.png|Codes for Alarm System bigoil-asset-guard.png|Guard Intel bigoil-asset-keycard.png|GenSec Keycard 'Walkthrough' *The crew will begin the heist in two teams, one infiltrating by parachute onto the above the ; the second team will enter the shower room via the . *The two teams will rendezvous in the of the . *The security room is to be infiltrated, then hack the mainframe to find the VIP's cell and floor number. At this point the alarm system can be disabled. **There is a metal case inside the large safe under the mainframe, open it by any means. The and inside can be obtained for later use. **Should the alarm be raised, the crew must defend the computer while stopping the prison guards from turning off the power ( power boxes). No law enforcements other than prison guards will assault the team during this phase. **If the VIP info has been retrieved but the alarm is triggered, the crew must find a power room nearby, either , or the door open with and one person must stay behind to open up all gates. : Finding the VIP: *After reaching the , (if stealth has not been broken or if the gates have been overridden) or ( seconds) and interact with him to tell him to move. *There can be a rare chance of the VIP being locked in the area of the cellblock. If that is the case, then the security console in the security room has to be interacted with to make a small light above the Solitary cell doors lit up. The light will only turn on briefly so the other crew members must keep an eye out for it. The console can be interacted with a maximum of times, any attempt after that will raise an alarm. Opening the Solitary cell requires either a , or a second drill. *After locating and freeing the VIP, the team must move him through the cellblock and make way up to the Northern helipad where the first team inserts. **If the and has been acquired beforehand, the crew can arm him with them and he will help them fend off the guards. **The VIP has to be defended all the way through, should he sustain too much damage, he will enter bleedout mode on the floor for seconds and will require a revival. If he is not rescued within the allotted time, he will be taken into custody and the heist will fail. ***Advanced law enforcements will arrive by this point if an alarm is raised. : Extraction: *Once at the helipad, the crew must setup the VIP for extraction via . **If has been raised, the plane pilot will successfully extract the VIP on the first pass. **If has been raised, then the pilot may miss and will require a few minutes to double back. *After extracting the VIP, an alarm will break out no matter what and the crew must defend themselves while waiting for the escape helicopter to arrive. The assault wave will go on indefinitely so caution must be exercised. *Load the loot (if any) onto the helicopter and escape. : Looting: * The server room across from the armory can also be looted for servers that can be secured for money. In certain instances of the map there may be trip lasers and/or a double keycard lock that the crew must overcome if they were to relieve this room of its contents. * During the escape, the crew can raid the prison for weapon cases which can be secured as loot. * The Warden's office on the 3rd floor of the can be broken into if they haven't used the keycard found in the security room yet. Inside will be random kinds of loot that the crew can secure for additional pay. Random loot includes: ** A Renaissance-era painting ** 4 stacks of Gold ** 4 packs of Money ** 6 bags of Coke : Note: Only type of loot may spawn in full quantities in a session, though there is also a chance that all kinds of random loot may spawn in the office, in that case only of each will appear ( ) Coke bags will spawn instead of ). 'Death Wish Mode server room raid' If the heist is being played on Death Wish mode, then the optional server room raid will become a primary objective that the crew must accomplish before going for the VIP. This is done in order to remove the VIP's identity from the inmate list. After breaking into the room like usual, the laptop in the middle of the room must be hacked in order to highlight the correct servers. As the data in the servers are transferred and deleted regularly to prevent theft, the "correct" server(s) may change locations throughout the hack. Once a server has been pinpointed as noted by a highlight, the crew will have seconds to remove it before it changes again. Grabbing the wrong server(s) will result in the loot chopper doubling back multiple times during the escape phase and may potentially doom the entire operation. One way of checking whether the collected server(s) is/are correct or not is to place an on the ground and drop the server loot bag near it. If the bag is highlighted in , it means that server is "correct". A highlight means otherwise. 'Variations' *There may be fog around outside the prison. *Guards may be patrolling the shower room. *The Alarm panel may not spawn. *The lockdown override may fail at anytime after freeing the VIP, breaking stealth. *Guards may spawn in the cafeteria on the way to the storage room. *There may be prison janitors spawning in various locations. *There may not be any loot in the armory. *The server room may become locked and cannot be opened. *The control room safe might be empty, thus depriving the crew of a sidearm and weapon to give to the VIP during extraction (if stealth was broken). *All cameras will be replaced with . *There will be a very high chance of a prison riot occurring prior to the crew infiltrating the prison, which will drastically increase the number of guards on the map. *Raiding the server room becomes an objective that the crew must accomplish before they can extract the VIP. *Prison guard snipers (not the usual Snipers) will be watching the roofs upon exfiltration. These snipers are armed with Magnum sniper rifles that can down a heister instantly if a headshot is scored. *There will always be fog covering the exterior of the prison. *Laser sensors will be present in the sewers, posing a hindrance to the sewer team. *The mainframe room safe will be replaced with a . *All security guards will be armed with . * will stand guard at random spots on the map. One is guaranteed to always spawn inside the armory. *There will now be on the roof of the prison. The crew will have to disable them before extracting the VIP. *The power inside the cellblocks will be turned off at random intervals during which will engage the players (if stealth was broken). *The power room door will become heavily reinforced, denying entry and forcing the crew to drill the VIP cell door open. *The VIP will only last seconds in bleedout. Category:Blog posts